


Captain To Your Ship

by Gildedmuse



Category: One Piece
Genre: Big Brother Roronoa Zoro, Do I Get To Ride You Too Zoro-Ya?, Double Entendre, Innocent Monkey D. Luffy, It's So Very Very Cheesy, Less Innocent Than Luffy Thinks, Listen To Nami, Luffy Has No Idea What's So Funny, M/M, More innocent than it sounds, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Trafalgar D. Water Law, That's The Level This Whole Fic Is At, Zoro Can Flirt Too, Zou Arc (One Piece), open flirting, sexual innuendo, so cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gildedmuse/pseuds/Gildedmuse
Summary: Listening to Strawhat-ya and Zoro-ya playing around after most of the party had died down, you would have to be some kind of idiot to miss all the double meaning behind their little game. Law decides to try and see just how innocent these two really are, and if it happens to get him an invitation into a certain swordsman's bed than all the better.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Roronoa Zoro, Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 19
Kudos: 109





	Captain To Your Ship

Based on their interactions up through Zou, Law had thought a great many things of infamous swordsman Roronoa Zoro: at various times he came off as lazy, cocky, indifferent to the survival of his crew, insatiable with bloodlust, hopelessly empty headed, dangerously impulsive, secretively observant, utterly oblivious, uncaring, relentless, cruel, protective, watchful, willful, ignorant, highly skilled, tactical, tactless, overly friendly, overly suspicious, single minded, surprisingly thoughtful, patient, chaotic, playful, serious, untroubled, sincere, stubborn, hardened, naive, quiet, aggressively loud… Honestly, the best Trafalgar Law could say for Roronoa Zoro is that he compliments his captain in many ways. They seem to inherently understand one another’s goals and methods, they both hold the safety of their crew above their own lives, they’re difficult to predict and impossible to stop, they have a deep rooted but hard to pin down sense of honor, once they warm to you they’re loyal to a fault, and Law cannot imagine either would hesitate to kill or die for the other.

By the end of their stay on the strange elephant island, that is about all he had pinned down on the vice captain of the Strawhats. It was somewhat unsettling, considering that starting tomorrow and under Strawhat’s command (rather than Law’s implicit consent) half his crew along with the kenshi would be sailing out with him and the rest of the Heart Pirates aboard The Polar Tang. Law didn’t love the idea of having someone he couldn’t pin down on his ship, but he also knew it was the best possible solution. It was not as though he could stop the captain of the Strawhats from going after his cook. Law had learned such endeavours were doomed to familiar, and his energies were best redirected in swordsman and strawhat proofing his plans.

The night before they had set sail from the wandering island, Zou had thrown them one of the biggest feasts Law had ever witnessed. The Minks had been so overjoyed and thankful, Bepo had tears in his eyes the whole night, and not even Law could completely fight off the sense of celebration that permeated the air.

While Law had finally been convinced to joined in, he certainly hadn’t “joined in” the way the Strawhats had, the way the strange crew seems to join into everything: fearless and without hesitation, control, or the slightest semblance of thought. So while Law had allowed himself to be “garchoo"ed by various thankful minks, he mostly stayed to himself, accepting what food and drink was offered with a polite - though sincere - smile.

It’s around the end of the night he'd heard an unmistakable laugh - boisterous and unrestrained - echoing through the settlement and surrounding forest. Law had no trouble locating the captain of the strawhats - a pirate whose official bounty was among the highest in what they called The Worst Generation and whose exploits were whispered about throughout the Grand Line - sitting astride his second in command’s shoulders with his shirt pulled down over the other man’s face.

Law couldn’t decide if it’s indecent or endearing to see the two boys so caught up in one another. It definitely was not proper pirate behavior, and any other night he would have had to disapprove.

” _Shishishi_ , now try and find me!“ Strawhat teased, head bending down at a weird angle (though, Law supposed, not for the rubber boy) to hang it in front of the other man’s face. Since Zoro is still stuffed into the buttoned down vest it seemed this was meant merely to taunt him.

No need to go through all that trouble, Law almost commented, just walk a few feet away and it seemed likely the green haired boy would be lost forever.

"Luffy, what are you doing? I know it’s you up there,” Zoro grumbled with the exasperation of someone also smiling. He reached behind his head, trying to wrestle the little monkey off his back, but Strawhat is not only bouncy and bendy but quick as well, and easily able to dodge each swipe the other man aims at him.

Law took a slow sip of wine as he watched the swordsman grapple for his captain, while Strawhat continues his game of teasing the other man trying to catch him. His mind helpfully wondered if perhaps the little captain’s ability to bend and stretch so unnaturally was part of his appeal to Roronoa. After all, watching the way the two of them wrestled with one another now, Law could imagine it would make certain activities-

Frowning down at the wine in his hands, Law wondered exactly how strong it was. Or was it just that since Sabaody he’d been so focused on the plan he’d lost all tolerance for the stuff? Either way, no need for his head to go down such paths.

The two of them wind up sprawled out together on the ground, Zoro attempting to be intimidating while telling his captain that Zoro was, "not his ship" while Strawhat apparently thought this was the greatest, funniest idea to ever exist and so immediately decided to make it so. There was shouting about "riding you" and "coming aboard" that Law was sure, had he been about ten years younger, would have left him blushing and bleeding from the nose.

He eyed the scene, then his wine once more. Facetiously, wondered if his own thoughts had caused such a scene to come into existence. At this point neither boy was being particularly subtle.

“Oh, great, here we go again.” The navigator of the strawhats was said to have once had quite the reputation as a cat burglar, and it’s times like these she showed her credentials. Law had lived his entire life since eight with his guard up, yet he would have sworn the somewhat frightening woman had just been with Wanda and Carrot a few houses down, and yet just like that she stepped out of the darkness and up beside Law. As though they were friends (an annoying habit of all but one of the Strawhats, although he seemed to have picked it up recently, likely from his captain). She had her own drink at her lips, but Law could see her eyes following her two crewmates. She didn’t seemed shocked or surprised by their behavior. If anything she came off as mildly put out, but in that way Law would occasionally get when Bepo was too predictable in using his cuteness.

“At least none of the Minks are likely to care,” she pointed out, wrinkling her nose as Strawhat managed to pin his vice captain to the ground, straddling his hips and declaring him conquered. “Hopefully you’re used to the two of them being idiots by now, but if you’re one of _those_ people, don’t worry. Luffy has no idea what he’s doing.” She rolled her eyes. Clearly she’d been through similar situations more than a few times in the past and found them far more difficult to explain. “Well, not what it sounds like he’s doing. It must be some silly boy thing.”

Law blinked, the alcohol making it take his brain just a moment longer than it should to comprehend her meaning. He looked back at the two supernovas, each with bounties higher than most pirates could even dream of achieving, watching the two boys rolling around on the ground as they carelessly and boldly grabbed at one another. He supposed that, if they had been actual children instead of simply teenagers who acted like them, he could easily see what she meant.

They were just playing a game. It’s Law’s own mind that gave it a double meaning when it was no more than it appeared to be; two best friends scrambling to spend time together before facing months of separation and not knowing when they would meet up again (from what he had witnesses of the two, he doubted either had the slightest doubt the other would return, it was only a matter of how long.) 

It made the whole scene strangely sweet. More so than Law cared to acknowledge. 

Which was around when Law suddenly realized that Nami had been very specific in her explanation. “And Zoro-ya?” He asked, eyeing the green haired kenshi. Perhaps Luffy didn’t understand the subtext in messing around and shouting such things, but the navigator had pointedly not said a word about her other crewmate.

Nami offered a shrug. “He’ll do the same when he’s playing with Chopper, even Usopp.” She gave a sudden maniacal giggle that gave Law some insight into why most of her crew who were much fiercer fighters avoided getting on her bad side. “I think at first he tried to play dumb and innocent with me, too. Not for the usual reasons.” Her face indicated the sorts of reasons men might behave that way towards her, and clearly said she did not approve. Law smartly kept his mouth shut so as to not point out that he had seen the young women abuse men’s affections and trust towards herself on multiple occasions. “I think he’s just trying to protect people, well, Luffy’s people anyway.”

As she finished, Strawhat had just gotten sight of her. He shouted for her, then Law, before leaning down to whisper something in Zoro’s ear from back on his perch. Zoro shook his head, but the rubber boy sitting high on his shoulders (legs wrapped around the poor boy’s throat and hands twisted through his green hair. Either, Law thought, the Strawhats’ vice captain was simply so use to suffering for his captain that this discomfort hardly registered, or - and again Law did not understand what part of his brain kept insisting on turning to such thoughts - the other boy actually enjoyed the pressure against his throat and tugs at his hair. The thought was enticing and the night air was chilled so, really, who could say what sent that shiver through Law at the sight of the two of them like that?) just went ahead, as he was like to do. It seemed the poor, abused vice captain had little choice in the matter. Besides, the fuss he put up seemed arbitrary and half-hearted to begin with, and soon enough he was carrying his captain, still knotted around him, to where Nami and Law had hidden themselves closer to the shadows.

“Nami, _shishi_ , look, I got us a new ship!” Strawhat announced, with all the pride of a child showing off a trophy. A particularly muscular and rather powerfully built trophy, it had to be said.

That would be the alcohol mixing with the medical side of Law’s brain, but it was incredibly easy to appreciate the way Zoro carried his captain with such ease despite the awkward position. He didn’t miss the play of muscles as Zoro effortlessly moves so he can support Strawhat with just one arm, freeing his other to snatch at Nami’s drink.

“Luffy, not even I’m going to be able to navigate for a ship like that,” she teased before sticking out her tongue when Zoro growled. Law assumed because of the insult though having seen the kenshi in action, he was not sure how Zoro could even try to protest. Then Zoro turned the bowl upside down, revealing a sneaky miss burglar managed to finish it off ahead of his arrival. “And it’s not even that impressive looking,” Nami continued her teasing, though on this count Law thought it was her in the wrong. “I mean, where would we even sleep? We can’t keep it, you’ll have to return it.”

If there was one thing that gave Law some peace of mind about this alliance, it’s that for as weird and reckless as the Strawhats might be, they certainly were close. If he had to entrust his life and the life of his crew to another, he’d prefer they be the sort that actually appeared to care for one another; who weren’t simply aboard the ship for fortune, status, or the promise of running rampant and perhaps one day to overthrow the others and take it all for themselves. He’d rather ally with a loyal crew, and the Strawhats certainly qualified.

“But Zoro already promised me I could ride him all night,” Strawhat whined, and even with Nami’s warning about her captain’s inability to hear the lewdness in his phrasing, Law was relieved not to have been taking a sip of his own wine right then. He was sure he would have choked to death and still has to hold back a coughing fit.

Even the navigator chuckled into her hand. “Well, as long as he consented I suppose it’s fine. But just for one night!” She added, wagging a finger in her captain’s face. Law watched with some disbelief. He couldn’t imagine any of his crew doing the same, then again he would never ask them to treat him in such a manner or to play such strange games with him.

No, Law and his crew were a little too old for these childish antics. But he wasn't against _all_ games, certainly.

“You must have _quite_ the _stamina_ that your captain can ride you _all night_ , Zoro-ya.” Said with a half hidden smirk and, unlike Strawhat himself, all it's suggestive intent.

It sometimes shocking to those who have only met him, the sense of humor Law has (when he chooses to have one). Those who never met him before the second half of the Grand Line, before his real plan started to solidify, they only saw the Trafalgar Law who had narrowed his focus and intent down to one immediate goal. Such deadpan comments often surprised them or - more often than not - went completely unnoticed. Strawhat, for example, seemed to think nothing of his alley’s comment on the supposed stamina of his vice captain, while on the other hand it caught the navigator completely off guard. Attempting to hide her laughter, she quickly excused herself, probably to avoid meeting her crewmates’ eyes.

“Yep!” Strawhat announced proudly and with no shame or hint of understanding. “Zoro is going to be the greatest swordsman in the world one day, so he trains all the time and now he’s super strong and good at all these awesome things. He even studied under Hawkeye and now he has a ton more strength and flexibility and power and stamina and strength and... He could probably even carry you around all day, Torao and you’re way taller than me.”

Law honestly wasn’t sure how he managed to hold Strawhat’s gaze through all his boasting over how thoroughly amazing and strong and powerful his second in command truly was. Occasionally, he had to hide his hint of a smile behind his drink, but still fought to maintain eye contact, as if waiting for the boy to finally fall apart and admit it was only a joke.

From the way he beamed, utterly convinced of the man beneath him’s greatness, it would seem Roronoa Zoro and his stamina was anything but a joke for the supernova captain.

Eventually, Law glanced over at Zoro himself. He calculated the man would have a variation of three different reactions, and was curious to which it would be. The only realistic reactions, in Law’s mind, were: the other man would seem mildly annoyed at his captain being so oblivious but neither correct him nor give Law the satisfaction of having him admit to his own perverse thoughts (in which case, Nani’s theory was the most likely explanation for his behavior); unashamedly cocky over receiving such compliments from a captain he obviously respected (Nami simply has not accounted for the fact that the boy was enamoured with his captain regardless of his naivety and would gladly ignore others knowing glances if it meant spending more time with him); or else simply bored from being forced to talk with Law for so long (he was indeed just as innocent and unbelievably uninformed as his captain).

So it was something of a shock to see the usually grumpy swordsman staring just off to the right, a faint pink blush climbing up his cheeks. He hadn't known any of the Strawhats to even have the ability to blush.

A shock, but not an entirely unwelcomed one. Law could hardly claim to dislike the look on the younger kenshi.

He must have felt Law’s eyes on him because he hurriedly overcame any embarrassment or shyness, directly meeting Law’s stare with one of his own. “Is it true?” Law asked, careful that his voice remained as neutral as always, without hinting he was teasing the boy. “You really believe you could take me for a _whole day_ , Zoro-ya? Mugiwara-ya is correct that I am _quite_..." Law left the pointed pause, letting Zoro's mind do as it pleased. He was eagerly await to see where it'd go. " _Big_.”

The flush threatened to come back to his cheeks even as Zoro fought it, though there were hints of it on his neck, leading down his chest and the sight made Law strangely warm. He took another drink in order to hide any possibility the other pirate might catch him taking pleasure in evoking such a reaction from the younger swordsman.

Yet, he did not even seem to search Law’s face before swiftly replying. “According to Luffy, starting tomorrow I’ll be at your command, Torao. Perhaps a few months of being under you will allow you time to explore all I can _take_.”

Law’s jaw must drop a little, because Zoro started openly smirking at him before his captain - obviously bored of their nonsense talk - pulled at Zoro’s hair to make him turn right (“Zoro, that’s not right!” / “It’s right enough, Captain.”)

Law watched the two retreat, unsure what to think of such a tempting offer in such a strange conversation. What was he supposed to do with this new information? (“Zoro isn’t really gonna let Torao ride on him like this, is he? I’ll bet you won’t. You’re always being so rude to Torao.”)

It felt like he’d be a fool to waste it, especially as the bait was so appealing, but there was the alliance to think of. (“I don’t think Torao really wants to play ‘Ship And Captain’ anyway, Luffy. He’s just wants to try and annoy me.”)

Strawhat may not know what sounded dirty, but that didn’t mean he didn’t understand the concept of, 'I took your first mate for a few months and fucked him until the only name he could remember was mine, and I made sure he used it plenty while begging’. No, he can’t imagine that would go over the other captain’s head. (“That’s not true! Torao only seems that way because he’s all silent and grumpy like you pretend to be. Ya just gotta keep trying and eventually, I’ll bet he’ll totally want to play, too! Oh, but if you guys DO play Ships & Captains, you have to follow the rules since I came up with them.”)

And while Law had yet to see the boy show the slightest romantic or sexual interest in… Anything, really, he did recognize a strong possessive streak in the other captain. Only instead of being an overly jealous lover, he was simply entirely protective of his crew and wanted the world to know they were his. (“Aye-aye, captain. If Trafalgar Law can conquer me, he is allowed to ride me the whole night. You know I wouldn’t back down on a promise made during a challenge.”)

The two Straw hats had wandered some distance away by now, but in Law’s head that last sentence was not only fully auditable, it rang out with such an intensity as to disrupt all other thoughts.

Was that a slight lift of humour to Zoro’s voice just then, or had Law imagined the kenshi’s amusement over his captain’s innocent, unknowing request? Was it because he in no way believed Law capable of making such advances? Or did he simply intend to turn them down? No, because, again, the two of them seemed unnaturally close, and despite the surreal nature of their conversation, Law cannot picture a man as loyal as Roronoa Zoro knowingly lying to his captain in such a way.

Afraid to move, as though the Strawhats were strange creatures easily startled by the slightest noise, Law remained rooted in place while straining to hear the now much softer voices as they wandered further into the forest.

“…Otherwise, how’s he going to know we’re still his friends?” That would be the boyish captain, still mistaking their alliance for some kind of mutual bond of friendship. This despite Law’s many, many protests and attempts to educate the other pirate as how alliances are meant to function.

If they were closer, he was sure his second in command would have snorted at the idea. Of all of them, he seemed the one most weary of Law’s intentions and least welcoming into their pack.

Law appreciated that.

He was able to hear, barely by that point, Zoro’s low, rough voice - though it seemed to Law so much lighter when speaking with only his captain. “What if I’m the one that conquers him? Sure, he’s got that stupid fruit of his, but I’ll bet I could still-”

Law swore he could hear Strawhats’ distinctive laugh. “Zoro always thinks he can take on anyone. But… Hmm… Law is REALLY strong and good in a fight but Zoro is SUPER strong and AMAZING at fights so….”

“Alright!” Strawhat’s shout was so loud Law stumbled back from where he'd been carefully keeping himself nearly motionless. In his mind, he immediately had the perfectly detailed and vivid image of the boy throwing one fist into the air as if making the decision final. “If Zoro makes Torao his conquest, then when Zoro wins Torao has to play by the same rules and let Zoro ride him all day until he’s satisfied.”

Once again, Nami appeared like an apparition out of the gloom of night, a trick for which Law was extremely thankful. Had she not offered him that glass of water, Law was fairly sure he would have choked to death that very night.

Which would have been a shame. And incredible shame, indeed.

After all, the games had just begun.


End file.
